“My leg” guy from spongebob X reader lemon
by mudkip to ashes
Summary: As youre walking doen tne forest, you hear a faint “AHHH MY LEGG!” In the distance, so you go to check it out and film it logan paul-style, but tjings dont turn out as expected!


It was a daNk and stormy nigght, and things were getting H O T and W E T for The "my leg" guy from spongebob. He just found out that there are not one, not two, but ONE hot single lady within his area looking for some good times (for example: 6:00 PM, and Uber smelt time [which is around 2:00 AM to 3:00 PM]). as soon as he saw this, he began charging up his peepee gun and he quickly nocliped to said hot single in his area for some good times. When he arrived in the house, he saw a dark black shadow in the corner of the room, laying down on its side, all sexy-like. At this moment, the "my leg" guy from apongebob KNEW wot he had to do: he quickly took out his peepee gun and tried to stick it inside the shadow. Little did he know, the shadow was actually YOU, THE READER! (Oh yeah btw, you're also shadow the hedgehog) (I mean like, ew, seriously? Of all the people you could've chosen to be you chose to be shadow the heccing hedgehog?? Absolutely fricking disgusting. Ur such a fuckin furry.) "hey big B.B., are you ready for Freddy?" (Said you, tha reader). The "my leg" guy from spongebob just sat there and began nodding; his tongue flapping out of his mouth, getting drool all over your disgusting arm and hammer-brand furniture, and then he say "yes please, shadow the hedgehoe". You began to charge up your "hamburger bond" special abilioty, and aimed it directly at the "my leg" guy from spongebib. Just then, AMAZON ALEXA TRADEMARKED LOGO came out of the closet, although this important information is not a necessity to this FanFiction. Maybe another time, but not now (said prof. Oak). Then FREDDY FAZBEAR came from nowhere and very urgently hurt the "my leg" guy from spongebob. The "my leg" guy from spongebob then said "oof, that hurt. I do not think I will survive this attack from legendary internet sensation from famous PC video game franchise: "Freddy FAZBEAR"!). The "my leg" guy from spongebob then fainted. You blacked out. You then rushed to the nearest Pokémon cnenter.

Chapter 8: the "my leg" guy from spongebob does NO survive the surgery in the Pokémon center so he jus gives up and walks to the nearest heaven, where he then gets a cool autograph from Jesus K. Christ.

If you, the reader, have read the title to chapter 8, you would have learned that the "my leg" guy from spongebob has been defeated. He was the final boss. You won the video game. Ok so now you wake up and you're like "woah I sure wish that I could meet THE world famous "honey, where is my super suit" man! He's my favorite character from the incredibles 3!". Unfortunately, he does in the fourth movie so now you can NOT see him (haha!). Anthony fantano from the world famous "YouTube" felt very very VERY bad for you (btw you are also actually you're JUST shadow the hedgehog, you're my cool shadow the hedgehog oc whomst'd be a transvestite, so like, you're a guy but you dress like a girl. BUT theres a twist- you have a lot of masculine features, making you look INCREDIBLY ugly, mixed with all that makeup and shit), so he decided to give you two free tickets to see Hotel transelvania 3, featuring PEEEEETAH griffin, meg griffin, and Stewie grifif. You and Anthony fantano begin to make out PASHIONITLY in the movie theatre as the credits are rolling. But all of a sudden, Anthony fantano stops and brings you outside, into the lobby where everyone was having fun and drinking that goooooooood purple drank. Anthony fantano then proceeded to pull out his 8-yard long peepee and shoot everyone in the lobby. He then puts it back into his pocket and turns to you and says "I'm sorry but I must go: my dinner reservation is about to begin and YOU weren't invited". "YES SIR!" You say, as you salute to him in your army uniform. He then casually proceeded to noclip out of the theatre and enter the Minecraft-themed restaurant down the back dark alley-a alleyway. Depressed, you begin to ponder why life as Anthony fantano's waifu would be like; would he give your new, FIRE, mixtape a 10/10, or an 8/10 like all the other albums? find out in the next episode of THE NEW BOSS BABY NETFLIX ORIGINAL WHICH IS TECHNICALLY A SPINOFF OF THE MOVIE!!

Btw Anthony Fantano had a really cool steak at the Food area and he was very happy WITHOUT you.

E


End file.
